Mantan
by Ramboochan
Summary: Kris menatap Tao, lalu tertawa bersama kala sepasang mata saling bertemu.


Tidak. Kris tidak berharap lebih. Setelah kemarin 2 kali Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Luhan di acara _rewards,_ akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Tao.

Bukan. Tao bukan kekasihnya atau mantan kekasihnya. Tapi Tao pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Mereka pernah bernyanyi bersama, menari bersama, berdiri diatas panggung yang sama. Namun itu berakhir saat ia meninggalkan panggung itu. Disusul Tao yang menangis dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Lalu Luhan dengan tatapan sedih Sehun yang tak rela melepaskan.

Sekarang Kris berdiri sendiri. Ia membangun karirnya. Menerima hujaman artis dan fans luar negeri itu. Tapi ia tetap berdiri tegap, mengulas senyum dan memberi tatapan yang selalu mampu membuat fansnya menjerit.

Tapi hari ini. Ia dan Tao berdiri dekat sekali. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tertawa kemudian. Sambil bernyanyi, Kris kembali menatap Tao, berharap Tao menatapnya kembali dan memberikan senyum itu untuknya. Tak lupa Kris terus bergeser mendekati Tao agar bisa lebih dekat.

Seorang pria mengajaknya berpelukan. Kris masih menatap Tao yang berbincang dengan orang lain sampai seorang pria lain mengajaknya bersalaman lalu berpelukan. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Kris menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya meski tahu beribu mata memperhatikan mereka.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan, berbicara di depan umum. Dengan mereka berdua dibarisan terdepan, Kris merasa para artis memberikan panggung itu untuk mereka berdua. Hanya mereka.

Kalau diizinkan, Kris ingin sekali berteriak.

"Tahun ini akan ada yang menikah! Siapa? Aku dan Tao!"

Mantan oh Mantan

Pokoknya ini fic ngebut. Bahagia tingkat dewa woi.

Kris mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. Ia kira ia bisa berseda gurau setelah tawa ia lepaskan kala manik mereka saling bertemu. Tao lari darinya. Panggung sudah bubar dan semua orang sudah pergi.

Kris buru-buru membereskan tasnya di ruang rias. Tanpa memedulikan panggilan teman-temannya, Kris berlari keluar dan menelusuri ruangan yang ada.

Matanya terus menatap nama yang terpampang di pintu ruang rias. Beberapa kali artis yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa. Kris tersenyum singkat, mencari nama Huang Zi Tao.

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Kris terdiam dan pemuda yang membukanya membatu.

"O-Oh... Hai Kris," sapa Tao.

Kris tertawa. "Hai juga, Tao. Kau mau pulang?"

Tao mengangguk. "Hari ini cukup melelahkan."

"Iya... Begitu pula denganku. Bertemu denganmu membuat jantungku olahraga. jangka panjang."

Tao menunduk. Pipi gembilnya turut bergoyang dan itu membuat Kris gemas. Melihat tidak ada orang lain lagi di ruang Tao, Kris menyentuh wajah Tao, mencubit pipinya pelan.

"E-Eh..."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga. Sudah 4 tahun, ya."

"Bagaimana rasanya solo?"

"Luar biasa. Rasanya bebas. Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau."

"Lagu-lagumu bagus."

"Kau juga. Sayang sekali Arinator melakukan hal kejam padamu."

Kris tertawa lagi. "Tidak usah dibahas. Kali ini aku tidak jadi nomor satu, tapi selanjutnya pasti."

"Lagipula kau sudah memenangkan banyak hal."

"Ah iya. Penghargaan kemarin cukup banyak."

"Bukan. Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Hatiku." Usai itu, Tao berlari kencang menuju _lift._ Wajahnya memerah dan ia yakin Kris masih membatu mendengarnya.

"He-Hei! Tao!"

Kris menahan pintu _lift_ dan menyusup masuk. Ia tidak sengaja mengukung Tao diantara lengannya. Tao meneguk salivanya susah payah. Tangannya menahan bahu Kris, mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kris?"

"Maaf. Emm.. aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau pulang ke rumah?"

Tao mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak berminat untuk...em... mungkin mengobrol dulu?"

Mata yang masih setia dihiasi kantung mata dan _eyeshadow_ menatapnya bingung.

"Kris. Aku...em... kau tahu, aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa setelah ini."

"Mau ke restoran mana? Aku bayar."

Tao tertawa. "Kita sama-sama punya uang untuk makan, Kris."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah lama kita tidak ketemu."

"Hotel di dekat sini punya mie yang enak. Mau?"

"Tentu."

Mereka berdua membicarakan hal ringan. Tentang iklan yang diterima, _brand_ yang meminta mereka menjadi _brand ambassador_ dan masih banyak lagi. Mie hangat mereka perlahan habis dan menyisakan kuah yang sedap. Tao menyesapnya, menyisakan sisa disudut bibirnya yang tipis.

"Hati-hati," ujar Kris. Ibu jarinya menyapu sudut bibir Tao, menghilangkan sisa sup yang manis dan pedas.

Tangan kiri Tao bergerak. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kris dan menahannya. Tao bersyukur, restoran sudah sepi dan ia memesan ruangan yang lebih privat.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Su.. sudah. Kau mau pulang?"

Kris menggeleng dan menarik tangan Tao da mencium punggung tangannya. "Memesan kamar untuk menginap bukan hal yang buruk, kan?"

Mengerjapkan mata bingung, Tao diam saja saat Kris berbicara lewat telpon dengan seseorang. Ia memesan kamar atas nama orang yang tidak ia tahu siapa, lalu Kris mengambil mantel dan maskernya, memakainya dan mengajak Tao melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak mau naik, hm?"

 _Lift_ terasa begitu dingin. Tao terus memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku mantel tebalnya dan menatap lantai.

Kris berlari meninggalkannya di depan _lift_ lantai 7 dan menghampiri seseorang di depan sebuah kamar. Kris kembali pada Tao setelah kartu akses ditangan, tersenyum manis dan membawanya masuk ke kamar dengan sebuah kasur dan fasilitas mewah di dalamnya.

Tao mengerti maksud Kris tapi Kris malah mengajaknya duduk dan menonton _music videonya_. Beberapa kali Kris mengatakan betapa irinya ia pada gadis di _MV_ Beggar. Ciuman singkat itu cukup membuat Kris kesal. Tapi lagi, Kris menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Tao yakin ia sudah mengumpulkan begitu banyak keberanian. Ia menarik kerah jas Kris dan membawa empunya pada ciuman dalam.

Kris membalas. Lidahnya ia keluarkan, menautkan diri pada lidah Tao dan saling menari. Berdansa diguyuran _saliva_ yang terus bercampur.

Tangan Kris menyusup memeluk pinggang Tao. Mengelus punggung yang masih terbalut jas.

Tao mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kris. Meresapi ciuman mereka yang begitu manis malam itu.

"Kris..." lirih Tao. Maniknya menatap Kris dalam, meminta lebih untuk subuh yang begitu terang.

Kris membawa Tao keatas ranjang. Melempar Tao lalu melepas jas bermotif emas miliknya sendiri.

Tao membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu, melepas ban pinggangnya kemudian.

Kris mencium leher Tao, mengecap rasa asin diantara manis dari keringat Tao yang terus mengucur. Bibirnya menelusuri tulang selangka Tao, menggigit tanpa meninggalkan bekas karena yah, Kris tahu Tao _idol_ dan ia juga.

Dua puting merah muda yang mengacung jadi santapannya selanjutnya. Dikulum dan digigit gemas. Jarinya menjepit yang satunya, menikmati keindahan tubuh Tao malam itu.

Tao membuka celananya sendiri saat Kris turut melepas ikat pinggangnya. Kris mengerjapkan matanya cepat, menatap betapa menggembungnya Tao didalam _boxer_ hitam.

"Kau memang menginginkan ini?" tanya Kris diantara tawanya.

"Kau juga." Tao bangun dan duduk. Kancing kemeja Kris dilepas, lalu tangannya menggenggam kejantanan Kris dan mengelusnya. Kain celana yang membungkus tidak ia singkirkan, senyumnya terulas manis dan Kris hanya terdiam.

"Kau benar-benar mau kan?"

Tao mengangguk dan melepaskan boxernya. Kejantanan mengacung tegak dan mengeluarkan _precum_ yang terlihat manis.

Kris mengulum kejantanan Tao, meremas bola testikelnya dan merangsang dirinya sendiri dengan menikmati desahan Tao yang merdu. Memang dasarnya penyanyi sialan.

Tubuh Tao dibalik paksa, bokong ia buka dan lubang kecil yang berkerut nampak siap menyambutnya.

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang dan memasukkan 4 jarinya kedalam mulut Tao, membiarkan Tao mengemut dan melumuri jarinya dengan saliva.

Usai merasa cukup, Kris membuka lubang mungil itu dengan satu jarinya, lalu perlahan menyusup satu per satu jari lainnya. Tao mengerang sakit, gerakan Kris didalam tubuhnya membuatnya gila. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia melakukan hal seperti ini, dan ia kembali pada Kris.

Kris melebarkan lubang mungil yang kering itu. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya, menjilati lubang itu dan membasahinya dengan saliva yang basah.

"Kri-Kris..." Cairan semen membasahi sprei, Tao _keluar_ banyak. Lubangnya yang daritadi dirangsang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri dengan spermanya yang minta keluar.

Kris menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap lapar pada bokong Tao. Ia hendak melepas celananya tapi Tao mendadak berbalik dan memegang pinggang Kris.

Tangannya membuka kancing dan sleting celana Kris, menurunkan celana bahan disertai _boxer_ yang sedari tadi menahan gejolak hasrat Kris.

Kejantanan besar yang menyentuh hidungnya ia genggam dan remas. Perlahan ia mengocok lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut hangatnya. Kris mendesah diantara kegiatan Tao. Rongga mulut hangat dan lidah yang terus menyentuh kenjantanannya membuatnya ingin sekali keluar.

Kris menjauhkan Tao lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat pinggul Tao dan mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam dengan cepat.

Gerakan Kris kembali membuat Tao tegak. Ia meremas sprei dan mendesah. Mengerang kala _spotnya_ diterjang.

Kris tersenyum kala Tao menatapnya. Tubuh direndahkan dan ciuman diberikan.

Tao begitu bahagia. Yah. Seperti yang dilakukan para _shippernya._

KELAR GUYS

INTINYA ANJIR GUA BAHAGIA. MAKASIH DRAGON TV. MAKASIH KRIS YANG UDA GESER DEKETIN TAO. MAKASIH KALIAN SEMUA. KAPAL KITA BERLAYAR LAGI.

BONUS

Kris tidur dengan Tao dirangkulannya. Tao terus memainkan _smartphonenya._ Ia memutar bola matanya lalu ikut memainkan _smartphone._ Matanya membelalak, Tao _memfollownya_ di Instagram dan _weibo._

"Aku kira kau mau membiarkan _following_ weibomu kosong?"

Tao melirik. "Entahlah. Aku berharap bisa bertemu Luhan juga."

Kris mengklik _follow._ "Suatu saat nanti. Doakan saja."


End file.
